seitora's Ranma Loops
by Seitora
Summary: In which Ranma and Ryoga discuss linguistics, and Ranma 'heads' off the Phoenixes in his own way in a Loop. Wouldn't the plural of Phoenix sound obscene anyways?


**This was written in response to the idea of "**Loops**", started on The Fanfiction Forum (link in my profile for those who are curious), which is a scenario in which the characters of anime, manga, book series, etc. are in a perennial Groundhog Day loop, not of a single day but of a timeline adhering to years. In this specific fanfiction, the **_**general**_** (but not held exactly strict) looping timeline for the Ranma series is from when Ranma gets hit in the back of the head by the traffic sign by his father at the beginning of the series, to the end of the series (following the second failed wedding).**

"**Awake" refers to a character who, during the course of a loop, is aware of the fact that there are Loops and has memories from at least a single past life.**

**Crossover loops with other series also occur, which is a given through a few of the references bandied about in this scene. The whole set of loops for different series has the deities from the Oh My Goddess! Manga in the background.**

It had been a quiet Loop for Ranma, relatively. Only Ryoga and himself were Awake this time, and they had determined to sit around and let events come to them. Given how they were both practically avatars of Chaos, they had no need to seek out and create mischief to amuse themselves.

...or at least that had been the plan for awhile. Unfortunately, all this loop had to throw at the two martial artists was the run-of-the-mill chaff such as Mikado Sanzenin and Picolet Chardin the Second. Bored out of his skull, and never one to desire living in an urban setting for long, Ryoga had gone off to travel. Having long since gained control of his directional curse over the many Loops to go where he wanted to when he wanted to, he would go travelling for large chunks of time.

Ranma's eye twitched at that thought. Apparently, the swine was currently off to brush up on his Swahili, Voynichian and Klingon. He wished that polygotism came as easily to him, but alas.

Staying in Tokyo, Ranma continued to fight off whatever came at him. Slowly becoming bored himself, he decided to take the advice of that one Katsuragi fellow he had met a while back and trigger positive development flags with every nubile teenage girl he met. If it worked out as well as the guy with the fancy dress uniform said it did, then he would ramp it up to eleven next Loop to try to beat his previous Harem size record.

-=-=-=-

Time passed. Ryoga came back. And something really new occurred.

"Well...this is interesting," Ranma said, tapping a finger against his lips, reclining back on the rooftop of a high building as he watched several girls walk by on the streets below.

"What is?" Ryoga asked from behind him. He was currently polishing the umbrella he was carrying around. It was made of a special material of sorts, what was it again? Gundanium? Adamatium? Sakuradite? Whatever, he didn't really care.

Ranma pointed out one person off in the distance, whose blue mop and green school uniform could be vaguely seen. "The phoenixes came early. Usually they try to kidnap Shampoo and brainwash her to get the Jusenkyo map, but this time it looks like they kidnapped Akane early. That's definitely Kiima transformed as Akane, and doing a remarkable job beside her ki being off. She must have been watching Akane for some time to get her mannerisms down."

His counterpart slowly set his umbrella down, dropping it less than a centimeter from the floor of rooftop. Despite the short fall, a minor shockwave still emanated out, and Ranma instinctually, casually used ki to stick his hands and bottom to the rooftop, preventing him from falling over.

Ryoga then came over, looking off in the distance at where Ranma was pointing. "Uh-huh. I see. Is phoenixes really the plural of phoenix? Maybe several of them is just phoenix? Pheni? What do you call several phoenixes, I wonder? A flock, perhaps."

The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes at that. If it wasn't a bad sense of direction causing him to wander off and get lost, it was his obsession with linguistics that made him wander off-topic in a conversation.

"Akane, Ryoga! She's been kidnapped!" Ranma barked.

"Oh, right. Do you want me to go save her, then?" Ryoga asked. "I could do that, you know. It'd probably take a couple of seconds to locate her unless they somehow took her off this planet, another few seconds to go there, a few seconds to beat up the Phoenix Clan, and then a few seconds to bring her back."

"Go there right away, but stay awhile," Ranma decided. "I have a better idea." Motioning to Ryoga to come closer, he whispered into the wanderer's ear.

Ryoga rose his eyebrows at what he heard. Envy seized him for a second, but it came to pass. "I have dibs next time this comes around." Seeing the smug look on Ranma's face, he deadpanned, "Damn you Ranma, because of you I've seen Hell. Hagall's still trying to snag me." Sighing, he turned around and walked away, picking up his umbrella. The Looper was gone in an instant as he manipulated his curse to go to China in a single step.

-=-=-=

Kiima opened the door leading into the Tendo household without hesitation. It wouldn't do for her to knock on the door or pause before opening it. Neither of those fit Akane Tendo, who normally charged into her family home.

Still, she was nervous. As strong as she was, she was entering a household with at least three martial artists. While one of them was out of practice and one of them looked fat, she doubted she would get out of a fight unscathed with either of them if she was found out, and the younger one was probably the most dangerous still.

Initially, she had wanted to kidnap the Amazon girl, but fear of her grandmother had stopped her. Stories of Ku Lon were few and far between, but it was entirely possible the ancient elder of the Amazon tribe would see through the brainwashing plot they had devised in an instant once Shampoo returned to home. Better, then, to attempt to deceive them into giving her a peek at the map, not even outright taking a piece, which would arouse suspicion. Once she saw a single piece, she could trace it over from memory. If she saw all the pieces, she should be able to draw the entire thing from scratch.

To do so, they had kidnapped Akane Tendo, and then brainwashed her, and Kiima had learned her mannerisms and some of her secrets, so she could mimic her. Sending the girl back herself was not an option – if she got caught, she was nowhere near strong enough to actually escape the martial artists of Nerima and deliver the map to the Phoenix tribe members stationed in Tokyo. Instead, Kiima would be going incognito.

She froze, and let out a brief eep once she saw Ranma Saotome waiting for her inside the Tendo household. Shaking off her paralysis, she let out the best snort she could, "Hmph. What do you want, Ranma!"

"Aw, come on, Kanny-chan," Ranma said, and before Kiima had time to react, he was in her personal space. "Don't give me that attitude. After a few nights before, I'm surprised you're not already turning red."

Kiima stopped. What was he talking about?

"Don't tell me you're sore still," the dark-haired boy continued. "You're a martial artist, you should heal fast. Oh, or maybe you're shy! That can be fixed," He ended off as he grabbed her and fell down to the floor with her, pinning her down with his large arms.

The Phoenix in human form tried to break free of Ranma's hold, but found it impossible. She continued to struggle as he dragged her upstairs, making occasional teasing comments about rough foreplay, and into Akane Tendo's bedroom.

-=-=-=-

Over the course of several hours, the walls and floors of the Tendo dojo shook, and female cries could be heard, slowly getting rawer and hoarse as time passed. For about five minutes at the start they had been indignant, angry squawks and squeals before dropping three octaves to low moans. Not that anybody actually noticed. Ranma had taken care with his Somebody-Else's-Problem Field.

-=-=-=-

The next day, a white-haired girl with beautiful wings exited the bedroom, with not a stitch of clothing on her person. Caught up in an unending blissful euphoria, a goofy grin etched on her face and her normally porcelain skin rubbed raw, she didn't even notice she was in her natural birthday suit as opposed to her transformations'. The girl attempted to walk, but finding her legs simply wouldn't work, opted to crawl instead to the furo the man who had bedded her had helpfully pointed out to her.

She would need to wash up before returning to that bed (and finally looking down at her skin and noticing what she had to wash off, the first conscious thought she had had in a while was that whenever Akane Tendo returned home, she might want a new bed).

**FIN**

-=-=-=-

Hibiki Ryoga translated the Voynich Manuscript by his dozenth Loop. However, he only releases translations in Loops where nobody else is Awake. When the Loops finally stop, he will also be the foremost archaeologist of the age, having discovered basically every ruins in the world. Gate-chan (of the _Oh My Goddess!_ Manga) is said to be infatuated with him after he once got so lost he came across the Gate. He finds her a bit abrasive at times, but likes her anyways, and finds the alternative of Hagall unpalatable.

When she returned to Saffron, Kiima could never look him straight in the face anymore. She would keep turning her head to the side and blushing hard.


End file.
